


Logan's Daughter

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a dream that leaves him with mixed feelings. Guest appearance by the kitten, Fuzz, that he adopted in a previous work of mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan's Daughter

In the two centuries he’d been alive, Logan never thought this day would come. It was surreal, almost. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face now. He held out his arms and took the small bundle, the soft cotton overlapping everything. One arm cradled the bundle close to his chest and one hand gently pushed the folds back.

A small pink face looked up at him.

His daughter.

She was watching him – and she had his hazel eyes.

It was incredible, this tiny human, watching him with those big eyes, she was part Logan. She waved one little fist at him and smiled when she latched onto his finger. Logan actually felt something akin to a happy sigh fighting its way out of his chest. A rush of emotions swept over him, erasing all the pain, all the memories of his past. The only thing that mattered, here, now, forever, was the child in his arms. Logan’s whole perspective shifted to center around her. Every breath he took, every mission he went on, every decision he made, they would all be focused on her best interests. He would keep her safe above all else, make sure she had a happy, safe, normal childhood – more than he ever had. Logan would learn from his own life and see to it that she never had to go through the pain he had.

And God help the first boy that wanted to date her; they’d have one grouching, snarling, superhero of a father to deal with.

Logan leaned in and kissed her forehead.

He smiled and murmured, “You are so loved. Papa loves you. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always protect you. You’re safe here. I love you.”

She cooed, happy, and smiled at him as he continued to hold her in his arms and gently rock her to sleep.

Before he could stop it though, nameless, faceless black arms reached out of the darkness and curled around her sleeping body. Logan pulled her protectively against his chest, trying to keep her safe, but failed. The arms receded into the darkness, fog-like hands enveloping the small baby and swallowing her whole. Logan cried out, trying to run after them, but the cry died on his lips, and his legs were rooted to one spot.

It was then that he gasped awake, sheets tangled around his legs, tears on his face, heart pounding. Logan leaned back against the pillows, trying to catch his breath, and focus on the good part of the dream.

Everything about that dream had been so real. A sharp thud from his heart reminded Logan that this dream, having a daughter someday, was one that he kept locked away for a reason. It was the one thing he wanted most in the world, but was the one thing he would never be able to have.

A squeak sounded from the pillows next to him and Logan looked over to find Fuzz stretching and walking toward him. The kitten walked stiffly, still mostly asleep, and curled up on his chest, nuzzling his chin. She reached one paw up and placed it against his neck, purring.

Logan sighed, and gently stroked her long, gray fur.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
